LCD panels may be based on liquid crystals operating in various different modes and alignment. LCD screens may be classified into hard screens and soft screens. Soft screens, which mainly refer to panels based on vertical alignment (VA) type liquid crystals, are characterized in that, when a soft screen is touched by a finger, a water ripple effect may appear on the soft screen.